Piper Falling from Grace
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: Piper was always the perfect mom but she resents future Chris for breaking up their family when he came to the past and takes it out on the innocent baby version. Piper Halliwell is falling from grace big time and her sisters have no idea what’s going on.
1. Christmas

**Title:** Falling from grace

**Summary:** Piper was always the perfect mom but she resents future Chris for breaking up their family when he came to the past and takes it out on the innocent baby version. Piper Halliwell is falling from grace big time and her sisters have no idea what's going on.

_**FirePony16**__ I know you reviewed on my other story but if you read this then I want to say thanks and I hope you do too!_

_Family set ups in all of my stories will probably be different to make the story different and to stop me getting bored of writing similar things in how the family works so in this one __**LEO IS **__**NOT**__** AN ELDER! **__Sorry if this confuses anyone! If anyone fancies betaing for me let me know!_

_Okay, so sadly some of this comes from experience and I know it's really out of character for Piper but I think it works. Some of this comes from actual feelings in season 6 before they knew who Chris was and other bits from experience and some just because it works with the story. Started it at Christmas just 'cos it's that time of year and I decided to! Anyway felt like doing this to celebrate my moving on so here it is..._

_**LEO IS NOT AN ELDER **_

..........................................................

It was Chris' eighth Christmas and as he came downstairs he looked at the pitifully small pile of presents on his side of the room and then glanced over at Wyatt's, much, larger pile. He sighed. Christmas was always like this. He hadn't really noticed until a couple of years ago when his friend Sam commented on how much stuff Wyatt had. That was the one thing he wished Sam hadn't done; he knew he would have worked it out himself eventually but a few extra years in denial wouldn't have done any harm.

In fact he would have welcomed it. Anything was better than this feeling of rejection that followed him around now and no matter what he did he couldn't shake it.

He heard his older brother bounding downstairs and retreated to his corner. There was no point trying to compete, Wyatt would always win.

"Hey sweetheart." Chris lifted his head as his mother entered the room even though he knew the comment was directed at his brother. "Happy Christmas."

Piper went over to her oldest son and swamped him with a massive hug. Chris stayed quiet watching emotionless hoping he'd get one too. It wasn't worth asking, she'd just get all mad and then Christmas would be completely ruined and put an anti orb spell on his room. She glanced his way and Chris' spirits lifted a little, maybe he would get one; but Piper quickly turned away in disgust and gave all her attention back to her oldest child.

"So honey why don't you open your presents?"

Paige chose that moment to orb in with her two kids, Paul and Melissa; she'd cracked and allowed one P name, so Piper quickly changed her attitude towards Chris.

"You two sweetheart." Her voice was sickly sweet and fake but Chris pretended not to notice he was just glad of the attention. "Hi Paige." Piper said diverting her sister's attention to the opposite side of the room to Chris, "Your presents are under the tree. Leo should be down in a minute. Where's Henry?"

"On his way over. He had a night out with his friends last night. Didn't really feel up to orbing this morning." Her and Piper exchanged looks, they knew it would take Henry a while to get used to orbing. "Well more he just plain decided he really didn't want to. I think it might have had something to do with the last time we orbed he was sick."

Paige glanced over at the 4 kids tearing open presents. In the confusion you really couldn't tell Chris' pile was so much smaller. Piper laughed at Paige's last comment and cast her mind back to the time in question. Leo chose that moment to walk in, still half asleep, and sit by his oldest son as he opened his presents. Piper grimaced knowing it meant she'd have to sit with Chris but quickly hid it under a fake smile. Chris on the other hand just looked downcast as he saw his father pick Wyatt over him as well but he quickly perked up when Wyatt came over and passed him a present.

"I bought you an extra one." He said looking incredibly pleased with himself. "I saved up my pocket money to buy you that game you wanted. I thought we could have a race on it later."

Chris' expression was one of pure joy as he ripped off the wrapping and saw the latest burnout game inside. He leapt up and enveloped his older brother in a hug.

"Yeah." He said excitedly. "I'll so beat you."

Wyatt laughed. "No way you will." He grinned at his brother before walking back over to his own pile of presents.

Henry walked in and chuckled at the state of the living room. Paige stood up and went and gave him a kiss. Phoebe, Coop and Amalie appeared next giving merry Christmas greetings all round before Amalie tore off to open her presents annoyed that her cousins had started without her.

The adults all talked amongst themselves while the children ripped paper off presents and compared what each other had got. Chris quickly became quiet as he finished his pile long before the rest of the family.

"Chris." Chris immediately looked up. "Are you done already?" His Aunt Paige asked wondering why everyone else was still busy with presents and he was just sat there.

"Yeah." Piper jumped in not giving Chris a chance to answer. "He always rushes this. He's too eager to see what he's got."

Chris just nodded it wasn't worth arguing no matter what he felt like or the fact that was such a lie. He was always slow opening his presents. It made them last longer.

Well long enough for him not to feel quite so left out.

............................................................................

_Yeah so there it is kinda short but it is Christmas and I'm late wrapping presents. Oh and if anyone knows what the latest burnout game is then please let me know I have no idea. I'll edit it in._

_Again cookies for the first reviewer of this story you guys are the reason I posted chapter 2 of Past Secrets up so fast! So reviews are very much appreciated! It means a lot to know people are actually reading these! Cookies also go to the person who can let me know what the latest burnout game is._

_As I said, before people get confused, Leo is not an Elder in this story although he is in Past Secrets and the family set up is different in this. I just like writing different things so I keep changing it around when I write new stories. Sorry if it does confuse anyone but I will try and put a note at the top of each chapter to let you know what it's like in that story._

_Seen as though I won't be posting anything else till after Christmas:_

_To everyone that celebrates Christmas:_

_**Merry Christmas and I hope you get what you want!**_

_To everyone else:_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	2. Birthday

_Thanks so much to my reviewers!!!!!!!! (If you have an account I'll have replied, if I haven't sorry!)_

_**FirePony16-**__Thanks so much, I think you've reviewed all of mine so far so thanks loads and have some more cookies!_

_**Crystal/Heavn**__-You are obsessed girl!!!!! He is going to in a oneshot I'm working on don't worry._

_**Kelly**__-Thanks for reviewing!_

_Any who reviewed after I started writing thank you!!!!!!!_

_Didn't really know what I was gonna do with this bit so sorry if it's a bit confusing or just not that good!!!!!! I'll get onto the main bit soon, I'm just trying to set it up a bit._

_Wyatt's slightly different in this, I made him grow up and notice some more. Aka he's starting to realise Piper favours him all the time._

_**LEO IS NOT AN ELDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

..............................................................................

A/N – this is a few months later, Chris' birthday. (I didn't watch Charmed when it originally aired so I have absolutely no idea when his birthday is so I'm using Drew Fuller's - 19th May)

......................................

It was a Tuesday and Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast. Her husband was stood behind her grinning.

"Anything special today?" He asked.

"No, just the club and taking the boys to school."

"Cool. So what are you gonna do for Chris' birthday?"

"What?" Piper was caught off guard; she hadn't actually planned on doing anything at all. "Just a meal I think, he hasn't really been that excited about it." She internally willed Chris not to come bounding downstairs shouting about her birthday.

Leo looked at her for a second but then shrugged it off. Piper saw him more she probably knew him better. "Oh, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"You too honey." Leo kissed her and left.

...................................

Chris woke up and winced. He'd managed to lie on the bruise on his back. He glanced over to his brother who was still asleep. Typical he thought to himself. It's my birthday and nobody cares. He rolled out of bed rubbing his arm.

"Wyatt, you need to get up now. It's school." Chris said walking over to his brother's bed. "More importantly it's my birthday." He added quietly.

"Hey bro, happy birthday." Wyatt woke up and pulled his brother into a hug. "Did you really think I'd forget?"

"No." Chris said, while his brother tried to smother him. "Just no one else seemed to, Dad'll have already gone to work and Mom's not come up."

"Hey, they won't have forgotten, probably just planning on doing something tonight." Wyatt hoped they would, in the 5 months since Christmas he'd finally started to notice how his Mom always favoured him over Chris. "I'm sure of it."

"Kay." Chris mumbled into his brother's shirt.

"Come on, downstairs."

"Do I ham do?" Chris said barely audible.

"Yes." Wyatt said laughing. "If you want your present anyway."

Chris bolted downstairs, his brother following slowly silently praying his Mom had remembered.

"Hey Mom." Chris said brightly, desperately hoping for a response. It was his birthday after all, and he was eight now. He heard nothing back in reply.

As usual.

"Morning." Wyatt said, half asleep.

"Hey sweetheart." Piper said pulling her oldest into a hug. Chris sighed inwardly at the oh so obvious display of affection towards Wyatt.

"Yeah." He said grabbing some toast off the counter. "So what'd you get Chris for his birthday?"

Piper fought with herself to not send out a crabby response.

"You'll see tonight. We're gonna go out for a meal and open them then." Internally she was breathing a sigh of relief, she'd have time to get something now.

"Oh come on, tell me." He looked at his Mom pleadingly mustering all the charm his little 10 year old body could muster.

She laughed. "You'll see tonight Wyatt, save the charming for your aunts."

Chris watched the exchange sadly, it was his birthday and his Mom still couldn't be bothered.

"So, school then?" He interjected.

"What?" Piper said, surprised, and annoyed, that Chris had interrupted. "Oh yeah, school. Come on then, dressed." She sent the two boys upstairs, smiling after one of them and looking with disgust at the other.

"Damn. Why did Wyatt have to remember? Now I've got no choice; I could fob Leo off with work, but Wyatt?" She scowled and walked back into the kitchen where a light bulb promptly blew up. "Shit, now I've got to replace that. Perfect."

Christopher Halliwell sighed as he walked into school. It was unlikely anyone but Sam would remember and anyway much as he tried to keep hoping something would change he was starting to resign himself to the fact that it wouldn't.

Nothing ever would. His dad barely noticed, his Aunts were just as bad, he didn't even bother about his cousins; they might notice some of it but they were too scared to get on the wrong side of his Mom's temper. Wyatt, well he barely knew what was going on; he might notice more these days and try and force Piper into doing something but...

He stopped himself before he ended up completely ruining his birthday.

"Hey." Sam walked up behind him, making the 8 year old jump. He laughed and said. "Damn Chris you are so jumpy."

"Yeah well, more often than not what comes up behind me is not human."

Sam had to nod at the truth, Piper did everything she could to protect or save Wyatt, but Chris? He'd been missing for 24 hours once and she didn't even care.

"Anyway, enough of the supernatural talk. Happy Birthday!"

Chris grinned. Sam almost looked sad at how those two words seemed to have been the highlight of his day so far.

"Thanks. You're the only one that's bothered after Wyatt. My mom..." Chris trailed off leaving Sam in no doubt as to what Piper had done.

Again.

"You got me bro. My Mom's gonna make you a birthday tea tomorrow night. She says you look too skinny. Don't know why, personally I think you're fat."

Chris thumped him and Sam laughed.

"So not true."

"It is! Anyway class and then you have no choice but to come with me to get your present."

The two of them walked off, parting at the end of the corridor; one headed for art and the other English.

Chris slipped into the room, late.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Halliwell. Sit."

"Sorry sir." Chris meekly slipped into his seat, wincing as he caught his arm on the side of the desk.

"Never mind. I will excuse you this once as it is the first time you have been late and it is your birthday."

The way Chris's face lit up when he said that shocked his teacher completely. How could that simple statement of 'it is your birthday.' have provoked such a response from the eight year old? He made a mental note to ask the boy's other teachers to mention it. If it got Chris to smile it was worth it.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_2 days ago._

"Chris. Can you pay attention please?"

The seven year old looked up. The sadness etched onto his face was blindingly obvious, as was the pain in his eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Good." He looked back over, the boy had once again slipped back into the almost comatose state he had been in all lesson. It had been the same all week.

_Later that night._

"Hi. I'm Chris's math teacher. He seemed very sad at school today. More so than usual. Is everything alright at home?"

Piper cringed. "Yes everything's fine. I don't know why he's so sad. I'm sorry that you had to take the time to ring me. I'll talk to him."

"Right, ok then. Sorry to have bothered you."

"That's perfectly all right." Piper's voice was strained as she tried to keep up pretences. "Thank you for caring. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Piper breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the phone put down.

"Chris!" She bawled. Leo wasn't home and Wyatt was out with friends. "Get down here now!"

Chris came down trembling. If no one else was home this wasn't for the sake of appearances. This was something else.

And it was much, much worse than being ignored.

........

Christopher's math teacher put down the phone and sighed. Something was going on with the boy. More than anybody was letting on.

********END FLASHBACK**********

"Hey Chris!" Sam called as he watched his best friend walk away from his classroom. "Wait up!"

Chris slowed and waited for Sam to catch up with him.

"Hey. Got let off for being late, let me off 'cos of my birthday." The joy in his face was obvious.

"Lucky. I got denny at lunch."

"Yeah well, it's like what; the third time this week?"

"Well..."

Chris laughed.

"Meet me after." Sam said. "I don't wanna spend the other half of my lunch like a loner."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

The two parted once again. Chris still with a faint look of happiness in his eyes.

Today might turn out well.

................................................................................

_Was gonna make it longer but I'm off to my Aunt's with no internet connection tomorrow for 5 days so I wanted to get this posted before I went just to prove I hadn't forgotten it. Past Secrets will be updated once I get back._

_Reviews always welcome – smiles hopefully – just press that button!!!! Please tell me what you think of this!!!!!!!!_

_Oh and also first shot at a flashback so I hope it's okay!_


	3. Teacher

_K, all will be revealed about Sam in the next couple of chapters just to let you know cos people have been asking what's the deal with him. Errrr, thank ebay for the fact I have a new charger so I can get this up! – You may remember me mentioning in replies I had to sit for 3 hours holding it so I could do this – so I definitely deserve reviews for this!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!! Personal replies will be back next chapter but having a problem with my internet connection._

_But to __**FirePony16 **__thank you loads 'cos you review everything I do so thank you so much!!!! (Gives some more cookies__**)**_

_Oh and one of Chris and Wyatt's powers will be revealed like 2 lines in._

...........................................

Chris nervously approached his mother, wondering whether he dare ask her for permission. He didn't normally dare when she was alone; it usually wasn't worth it even if he got a yes. He glanced behind him as his brother orbed in.

'_What are you waiting for?'_ Wyatt said his voice loud in his brother's head.

'_Nothing, I'm just...'_

'_Do you want me to ask her?'_

'_No! Yes! I don't know!'_

"Mom." Wyatt said.

'_No! Wyatt don't!'_ Chris sent into his brother's head.

"Chris is off to Sam's tonight."

'_Wyatt! I said no!'_

"What?" Piper said confused, Chris hadn't come begging to go so why did Wyatt think Chris was going?.

"Chris is going to Sam's, you know Derek's kid?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Piper replied offhandedly making a mental note to stop Chris pulling the Wyatt card again later; however she had to do it.

Chris groaned._ 'Thanks Wy' _He sent across to his brother, adding _'She'll kill me for that later,' _making sure his brother wasn't listening, _'so thanks a lot.'_

..........

"You're coming tonight right? Please say yes, my Mom has been going on about it all week." Sam pounced on Chris the second he arrived at the school.

"Yes, Wyatt just told her flat out I was and she definitely won't argue with the oh so powerful twice blessed." There was a bitter edge to Chris's voice as he mentioned his brother's title.

"Well at least that's good for something." Sam said in a desperate attempt to cheer Chris up a bit.

"Get real, you know I'll pay for that later."

Even Sam couldn't deny the truth of that statement.

"Anyway, apparently we got a new English teacher."

"Cool, old one was, sorry is, evil. I swear she's a demon."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sam laughed. "She definitely looked like she wanted to kill you yesterday."

"That might have something to do with what I was doing."

"Which was?"

"Ignoring her."

"You idiot."

"What, it was only poetry and I've got enough experience in that department."

"I thought your Mom didn't let you use it."

"No, but my Aunts sometimes do. Well, I just discreetly sidle up and not let them notice me. She might be more concerned about Wyatt's safety and all that jazz, but I definitely get the most attention in the don't use magic department, Wyatt just orbs off and blows something up; I do the same and she binds my powers for a week. She says I am too weak for my powers."

"And you have listened to your Mom about that why?"

"She's the one that can make my life a whole lot worse with the slightest provocation so yeah I listen to her."

"Good point."

The two walked into their English room, both eight year olds slightly excited at having a new teacher. The head walked into the room shortly behind them resulting in the chatter immediately dying down.

"Since nothing stays a secret in this school very long,"

'Yeah except my family life, that's stayed a secret for years.'

"I am sure you are all aware that we have a new teacher who will be taking over your class."

A few cheers erupted but were silenced quickly once they remembered who was in the room.

"I would like you to meet your new teacher." He paused and gestured to the man who had slipped in while he was talking. "Mr Trudeau, make him feel welcome and I'll leave you to it." He left the room quickly, completely missing the sudden paling of Chris's face.

"Andy?!" Chris said to himself.

..............

_A/N As I said I don't have all of charmed on dvd and sky isn't great with episode names and seasons and stuff so Sam is just gonna be the same age as Chris, hell of a lot easier anyway. If you manage to guess who Sam is give yourself a cookie._

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well but charger issues and I was planning on using Prue for this bit but changed it to Andy, Prue is still in it though I kinda swapped their roles round – all will be revealed._


	4. Valhalla

_I Probably not much Piper/Chris in this one but hey I've kinda left you for days now (thanks to some annoying plot bunnies on Past Secrets and my new one False Prophecy) so here it is..._

_Anyway onto my wonderful reviewers:_

_**FirePony16**__ – You seriously rock, you would be the reason the first couple of chapters went up so fast!!!!!!!_

_**Meilingloveshaoran – **__by the way you're right about Andy __(oh and guys don't bother looking in reviews to find out it was a PM)_

_This is my second fic (my first has had some help from my character's owner so it may be a bit longer) so it is not going to be massively long, one I am planning is but till then..._

...............................................

As the bell rang at the end of school, Christopher walked out in a daze, arms limp and rucksack on his back, totally confused as to why Andy was there. The Elders had decided Wyatt and Chris didn't need a whitelighter given that they could both orb and Wyatt and Paige can heal, which lead to the question why had Andy turned up in his class? It could be that he had a charge that wasn't Chris but the Elders wouldn't have been dumb enough to send Andy, not with the history he had with the Halliwells. Although, this being the Elders they just might.

"Chris! Chris, hey wait up!" Wyatt and Sam ran out of the building following the 8 year old.

Chris slowed...slightly. The two other boys caught up gasping for breath.

"Hey. I thought you were gonna meet me after class." Wyatt said putting his arm round his brother's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Chris shrugged. "I just forgot."

"Forgot? Chris you like never forget anything." Sam said finally deciding to speak. "Never."

"Well I did ok?" Chris snapped, throwing off his brother's arm. "Just leave it."

"Jeez, what's up with you Chris?" Wyatt said, rather annoyed at what Chris had just done.

"Yeah, you've been weird since we got that new English teacher." Sam put in.

"Look just leave it guys ok?" Chris ran off into the closest dark alley and orbed off in a shower of blue and white orbs. Sam and Wyatt ran after him sighing shimmering and orbing following the 8 year old's trail.

"Where are we?" Sam asked once they reappeared, looking round the barren waste land.

"Wherever Chris went." Wyatt said, infuriating Sam.

"Yeah well, I think I know that much seen as though I TRACKED HIM HERE TOO." Sam said shouting the last part. He pulled his jacket tighter round him shivering against the wind. "Why couldn't he have picked somewhere warmer?"

"Beats me." Wyatt said shrugging putting his jacket on. "But this is Chris. If anyone ever figures him out I'll give them a medal."

The two of them trekked over the rubble and dry soil searching for Chris. They came across him slumped against a tree, playing with a loose thread on his jacket; mumbling to himself.

"Yo, Chris!" Wyatt said running towards him slinging his bag to the ground. "What are you doing? Mom will kill you if she finds out you orbed out to, where exactly are we?"

"The old Valhalla."

"Old?"

"Yeah, too many people found out where they were so they moved."

"So how do you know where it is?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Guys, hate to break this up but your Mom is scary when she's angry Halliwell." Sam said, interrupting the brothers' conversation.

"Don't I know it." Chris muttered. "She's scary when she's not angry too."

"And as I said, can we get moving please?"

"Yeah sure." Chris said grabbing his bag and orbing off. So maybe this hadn't been the best plan, and he was going to pay for it later; but at least Wyatt had come looking. If there was one thing Christopher Halliwell had learned how to do it was to 'Always look on the bright side of life.'

He orbed into his room, closely followed by Wyatt and Sam. Then regretted it as his Mom burst in ready to shout at him for using magic; she caught herself as she spied her eldest.

"Hi guys." She said, in such a false tone of happiness anyone could have caught it; well except Wyatt. "How was school?"

"Great." Sam, Wyatt and Chris said in the exact same tone meaning awful-as-per-but-will-great-do-so-I-don't-have-to-talk-about-it, with the face to match.

"Good. So Sam are you staying for dinner?"

Chris shot a pleading look in Sam's direction.

"Sure Mrs Halliwell, if my Dad says I can."

"Great." She said, still falsely happy. "Why don't you give him a ring? The phone's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Sam shot downstairs. Wyatt followed suit before his Mom could force him to tidy his room. Chris attempted to leave next but was caught by Piper who hissed in his ear.

"Watch it. I'm not letting you off that easy Christopher." She let go of his arm and shot him a glare which, if looks could kill would mean Chris would have just dropped dead.

................................

Chris walked into English the next day nervous, he still had no idea why Andy was there, or if anyone else had realised he knew him.

"Morning Chris." Andy said with a small smile as Chris walked in.

Chris just turned away and walked off. Andy sighed, this might be harder than he thought. 'Someone remind me why I signed up for this.'

'Because I told you to.'

'Stop doing that, it's really annoying.'

Chris looked at his teacher a bemused expression on his face, he hadn't realised he was tapping in to their conversation until it was too late.

"Chris, you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something."

"You sure it's not real? I would kill to get out of here."

Chris swatted Sam on the arm. "I wish."

"Boys pay attention." Andy called from the front of the room completely unaware that Chris had just listened to his conversation with... **(A/N yes I'm being evil and I'm not going to tell you.)**

"Yes sir." They chorused, Chris slipping back into his usual almost comatose state and Sam occasionally prodding him to make sure he was awake. Andy watched, at least the kid had a friend.

.........................

Chris cursed softly as he searched through his locker for his history homework. He had somehow managed to lose it in between now and last Friday, and had no idea where it would be in the mess that called its self his locker. He jumped as a hand tapped his shoulder and dropped the papers he had in his hand.

"What the..."

"Hey." Sam said. "History homework?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's always history."

"It is not my fault I have no interest in the subject." Chris said laughing.

"It's a wonder you can find anything in there anyway."

"I have a system, it's called put it in and lose it."

"Great system." Sam plucked a piece of paper out of the mess. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." Chris ran off as the bell went, Sam laughed then stopped quickly as he realised he was late too. He ran off in the opposite direction contemplating shimmering so he could get there in time.

"Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea." He muttered as he ran. "Might shock a few people if I appeared out of nowhere. Plus Cleaners? Nah, don't want to deal with them again." He shook his head remembering the last deal he and Chris had had with the Cleaners.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The hole in the wall of the Art room glared at Chris and Sam.

"Maybe taking out my frustration on the wall wasn't a good plan?" Chris said.

"No, especially not when there's cameras outside pointing at this room."

"Ah. Cleaners?"

"Gonna have to, God I hate those guys."

"They have one saving grace though, they nearly got rid of Mom one time after Wyatt conjured a dragon."

"Wyatt conjured a dragon?"

"Yeah, he was like two and decided he liked the one that was in the tv show he was watching and then boom dragon goes and destroys San Francisco."

"Cool."

.........................

The Cleaners appeared in front of them scowling.

"We cannot hide your mistakes forever Christopher. This is the fourth time we have done so."

"Yeah, I get the idea. But you know what happened last time you tried to get rid of my Mom's kids." Chris said cockily.

"Christopher. You have one last chance, or we will erase your existence."

"Yeah, right, ok. Can you just fix it now?"

"It is done."

They disappeared. Sam gaping at Chris' apparent nonchalance at getting erased.

"What?"

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Yeah. Not the best idea." Sam muttered as he walked into the room, late again, under his teacher's disapproving glare and slipped into his seat.

"Right, now that Sam has _finally _decided to join us we will begin." The entire classroom sighed; this would be a long lesson.

................................

Andy watched the youngest Halliwell leave that night with a sad smile on his face, full of concern for the eight year old. What on Earth did Piper think she was doing to him? He hadn't seen her in a while but he thought he knew her better than this. He orbed out.

This might be harder than he thought, especially if he had to deal with Piper.

.................................

_So, what d'you think?_

_I'm not overly impressed with it but I've left it for ages now so I decided I would have to update._

_Ldf x_

_Oh and you might know who Andy was talking to, it is obvious but my sister didn't manage it so I don't know if it's overly obvious._


	5. Questions

_Hey, I've been kinda stuck on this one so sorry it's late but..._

_Oh and hope to God my English teacher doesn't look in the back of my book – I wrote almost the entire chapter whilst I was supposed to be doing something related to the play we've been reading... _

_Ldf x_

...................

"I'm worried about him Prue." Andy sighed. "He barely even talks, looks dead half the time."

"I know he does. I just still can't believe it's Piper doing all this. It just really doesn't seem like her at all. She always loved kids."

"Exactly. Why would she do this to him? I mean from what I've seen of him he's a really sweet kid."

"I have no idea." Prue said regretfully. "I just wish I did."

"Yeah, me too." Andy said putting his arm round Prue's shoulder.

........................................

"5 more minutes..." Chris mumbled into his pillow as he felt himself being shaken awake. "5 more."

"Christopher Perry! Get your worthless butt up now. You destroyed this family – you do not get 5 more minutes."

Chris bolted upright immediately. "Sorry mom." He said. "I'm just tired."

"Well whose fault is that then?" Piper demanded.

Chris bit back his response of Wyatt, it wouldn't go down too well with her even if it was true. "Mine." He muttered hanging his head.

"You look at me when I talk to you." Piper snapped. "Now downstairs, I don't want you to wake your brother up."

Chris held in a sigh and rolled out of bed his too tight pyjamas rubbing against the half healed cuts and bruises over his body. "Yes mom."

"You know what to do Christopher. I shouldn't need to remind you."

Chris nodded and padded downstairs, feet automatically missing the creaking step. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. He should have known this was coming after he went to Sam's without officially asking.

Half an hour later and the sun finally started rising, a look of relief passed over Chris' face. Wyatt and Dad would be up soon and his Mom wouldn't do anything with them around. Piper spied the look and gave him the evil eye. Chris hurriedly turned away and got back to work. Well she'd only not do anything once they were actually up.

"Morning honey." Leo said walking into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Hey Chris, you're up early."

"Yeah. I just woke up and heard Mom. Figured I'd come downstairs."

"Cool." Leo said missing the look Piper sent at her youngest son that could almost be described as grateful; almost.

"So pancakes?" Piper asked turning back to her husband. "Phoebe and Paige are coming over in a bit – dropping the kids off as well."

"Sure." Leo mumbled still half asleep. "Wait did you say both lots of kids?" He said suddenly wide awake.

"No, none of them are coming Leo. It's just funny to see how it suddenly jolts you awake every time I say it."

"Yeah hilarious." Leo said sitting down. "Works better when they actually are though."

"True." Piper admitted as she started cooking the pancakes. "It's still funny though. Chris go wake Wyatt up."

"Ok." Chris said rushing upstairs. "Wyatt!"

"Go way." Wyatt said rolling over. "Tired."

"Tough. I'm up and about and it was your fault – you and the ps3."

"Go away Chris!" Wyatt moaned.

"Mom's making pancakes."

The effect on Wyatt was instantaneous; within seconds he was out of bed and headed downstairs. Chris followed slower; there was no point rushing.

..............................

"Chris, I want to see you after the lesson." Mr Trudeau said as the young boy walked into the room eyes betraying how hurt and tired he was.

"Yes sir." Chris said nervously, Piper would kill him if he said anything and what if Andy noticed the bruises on his arms from that morning? Or the pain behind his eyes? Maybe he should just go home rather than staying behind.

"And don't try and run off afterwards to avoid it Chris."

Chris visibly paled – since when could whitelighters mind read? They couldn't, so how could Andy know what he was thinking? And if he could do that what else did he know?

"You're a Halliwell Chris. You're what I do."

The class laughed and Chris sunk lower down in his seat trying to take pressure off his back.

"Shame you don't know my Mom very well then isn't it." He muttered and Sam glanced over. "Nothing." He said hurriedly, not wanting Andy to have an excuse to get on at him about it later.

Sam just shrugged; chances were Chris just didn't wanna talk about it. God knows what Piper had done this time.

...........

"So what did you want me for?" Chris said refusing to look up and meet Andy's eyes, he seemed to have found a sudden fascination with the floor.

"I know what Piper's been doing Chris." He said sighing.

"She's not been doing anything." Chris said hurriedly. "Honest Andy, nothing."

"Your Aunt Prue doesn't seem to think so Chris" Andy said gently.

"She's doing nothing ok? There's nothing to tell!" Glancing round checking no one was there Chris orbed off Andy looking at the spot where he'd been annoyed, and hurt.

.................

"Christopher Halliwell where have you been?" Piper demanded the second she spied her youngest son.

"My teacher wanted to talk to me, I'm sorry." Chris said looking absolutely terrified. "I'm sorry."

"Upstairs now." She hissed. "I don't want to see you again tonight until your father is home and I can get him to keep you out of my way."

Chris merely nodded and sprinted upstairs his calf burning with the effort. There was a reason he didn't do sports like Wyatt, although he didn't know why it hurt so bad; but then most of his body did at one point due to various reasons so maybe it was just that.

"Right now he's gone I can get round to Wyatt; he'll be hungry when he's back. He's got soccer practice today." Piper busied herself around the kitchen, already forgetting the fact that her youngest son was upstairs.

....

Chris slipped into the bathroom and yanked the first aid kit off the top shelf. Before Piper had started being well...you know it never had a use but now Paige and Leo marvelled at how fast the box seemed to go down in contents. Chris was the only one that knew why. Pulling out a fresh bandage he lifted up the back of his top and applied it, wincing as he put pressure on the barely healed skin. He slid the box back onto the shelf and quietly made his way back to his room. It wouldn't do for Piper to find out what he'd been doing. She'd insist that he paid for the stuff he's used.

As he sat down on the bed he heard his brother come in and his mother's mock scold at him for trailing mud into the house; imagined the hug she'd be pulling him into as she enquired about his day and listen to his babble; pictured himself in that position and wished that it was really him; then shook himself knowing it would never happen.

Christopher Halliwell was rejected by his mother, and no one seemed to care.

......................

_For all the school stuff bear with me, I live in the UK and really have no idea how the system works over there; I know the odd bit from tv but that's about it. Same with anything else that's different in America. I'm trying to make it as real to the charmed universe as possible which means basing it in America but obviously I don't live there so I dunno how well that will turn out – tips anyone?_

_Also not as long as normal but it looked much longer when it was in my English book!_

_Ldf x_


	6. Laughter

_Hello! No I haven't died just been busy plus I have another story which is actually going pretty well...anyways next chapter!_

_**A/N most abused kids do NOT want people finding out for fear it will become worse – it also generally means they act older than they actually are, the whole having to hide it makes you grow up fast in some ways (speaks from personal experience) hence how Chris behaves etc... (But does he seem too old? I can't exactly remember what I was like at that age only that at 10 I was at least 3 years ahead in the world wise sense)**_

...................................

Chris padded up the stairs headed for the book of shadows. If he didn't want his Aunt Phoebe finding out then he'd have to do this; whether he got caught or not. Andy might know but he couldn't do anything, it's not like he's allowed to talk to his Mom and Aunts since he knew them in life.

The Book slipped open to the page almost automatically. Chris had been making this potion for years he pretty much knew it by heart but the book comforted him in a way he couldn't understand. It accepted him; regarded him as a Halliwell. Someone worthy of the name. He threw ingredients into the potion only looking at the book to confirm that it was still there; to him it seemed to be the only thing that truly liked him.

"Chris?"

Chris jumped about half a foot backwards. "Andy?! Why are you here? I told you nothing was going on."

"Which is obviously why you're brewing an empath blocking potion in the middle of the night." Andy said. "Just talk to me Chris."

"No." Chris whispered. "I can't."

"Chris I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Andy said. "Just tell me."

"No." Chris said grabbing his potion and orbing. "I can't."

Andy sighed, so attempt number two had failed as well. "He's your nephew." He called to the ceiling. "Ideas?" He groaned as he got jingled and orbed off. _Now what? _

...........

Chris huddled against a support beam on the bridge wishing he'd got his jacket; the middle of the night was cold. He swallowed his potion and hoped to God it would work; Andy had interrupted him and he wasn't sure how well it had ended up working.

He just couldn't see why Andy was so bothered, he was fine. No one knew what was happening, he was coping and Piper wasn't always that bad; just when Chris had been bad or done something wrong. Although that did seem to be a lot of the time...

Shut up, he told himself shaking his head furiously; she'd my Mom it doesn't matter, she's always right – it's me that's bad. Me.

...................................

"Why were you in the Halliwell manor?"

"I - " Andy stumbled unsure of what to say, the Elders hadn't exactly given him Chris as a charge. So he couldn't say that; lying would just involve punishment which would mean not being able to help Chris.

"I asked him to check on Chris." Prue said walking up. "I obviously can't go myself and there's slightly less of a chance that he'd recognise Andy."

"Of course." The robed Elder said. "Concern for your family, we can understand that."

Andy shook his head, even the Elders wouldn't dare cross a Charmed One yet they were supposed to be the all powerful rulers. He stifled a laugh, he might just get off the hook with this one.

"But I have to ask why?" Another Elder put in. "Why in the middle of the night?"

"I assumed Chris would be asleep and there would be less chance of any one seeing him."

"Why would Chris need checking on exactly?"

"He's my nephew. Do I need another reason?" Prue said daring them to defy her.

"So why not Wyatt?" Put in the, now very annoying, Elder.

"The two share a room, therefore he sees both of them at once, problem solved."

"Very well. You may go." Said the Elder, not impressed at being overruled.

Andy and Prue walked off, Andy still impressed by how Prue had managed to win the Elders over so easily.

"So as I said. Ideas?" He said looking hopeful. "I'm seriously failing here."

"Become his friend. He's 8 years old Andy; he needs a friend. Someone he can talk to. It's highly unlikely he's going to tell Sam everything. He's just a kid."

"And you propose I become his friend how? He's not exactly the most trusting type."

Prue shrugged. "You'll know when it comes to you."

"You do realise you sound exactly like an Elder when you talk like that?"

"I try." Prue said laughing.

...............................

Chris orbed back into his room, nothing was worth what would happen if his Mom found out that he had a) used magic and b) gone out of the house without permission. He dived back under the duvet desperate for its warmth after being out on the bridge. He wondered about chancing a spell but given that he'd had like zero practice he'd probably end up just setting himself alight. Although come to think of it it would be funny; until his Mom caught him anyway.

He drifted off to sleep but was woken moments later by the alarm Wyatt had set; he had football training this morning and of course the golden boy who can do no wrong was going to get driven there by his oh so perfect mother regardless of what anyone else wanted to do.

Chris scowled at his minimal length of sleep; of course it would have been longer if Andy hadn't have showed up.

"Hey sweetheart." He heard his mother's voice in the doorway, he didn't even hope for it to be aimed towards him.

"Hey Mom." Wyatt said sleepily. "Is it time?"

"Yes sweetheart, come on get up." She said gently. "You don't want to be late do you?"

"Nah." Wyatt shook his head. "Wish it wasn't so early though."

"No rest for the wicked eh Wyatt?" Leo said from the doorway.

"Morning Dad." Wyatt said a bit perkier now. "No."

Chris couldn't help but smile at the statement, it was so true especially in the case of him. He had no rest neither did his Mom well when she was...she didn't.

"Stop ganging up on me you two." Piper said swatting Leo on the arm playfully. "Now up before you're late."

"Yes Mom." Wyatt said swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Come on Chris."

"K." Chris mumbled still pretty much asleep. "Up get."

Leo and Wyatt laughed, Piper just looked annoyed. Leo walked over and ruffled his youngest son's hair.

"Come on." He laughed. "Get up."

Chris bolted upright at the touch which led to Wyatt laughing even harder.

"You have got to stop doing that Chris. I'm going to end up killing myself laughing if you carry on." Wyatt said.

Chris just looked sulky and rolled out of bed, moaning in pain as his head hit the floor. Wyatt and Leo were no help as they just carried on laughing. Piper sighed and walked off; she could not be bothered to deal with that pathetic excuse for a Halliwell this morning. And he only had himself to blame.

......................................

'_Chris? What's up? You've been quiet all day.'_

'_Nothing Wy, just leave it. It doesn't matter.'_

'_Chris you're my brother. Of course it matters. What's wrong?'_

'_Seriously Wyatt just leave it.'_

Wyatt shut up; Chris rarely called him by his full name and when he did he meant it.

Chris breathed a sigh of release as he felt his brother's voice disappear. It was hard enough hiding it from Aunt Phoebe with her empathy; Wyatt picked up something but it wasn't really enough for him to know what was going on. If anything he thought that Chris was afraid of Piper telling him off; not what he actually was. Saturdays were generally nice he mused; he had an excuse to lay in – unless Wyatt had football that is, and everyone was home so it wasn't bad; not like in the week when Wyatt and Leo were out.

Chris sometimes looked at Wyatt and how happy he was and wondered; he didn't know what he had done to deserve this and Piper wasn't telling. So why didn't she treat Wyatt the same? The only reason he came up with was Wyatt being the twice-blessed but surely that shouldn't matter? Chris was still Piper's son whether there was a prophecy about him or not. So why didn't she treat him as such?

.....

Andy read his charge's thoughts with a grim expression on his face; he knew he wasn't supposed to do it but given that it was Chris it was the only way he'd ever get anything. How could Piper not even give the poor boy a reason for doing this? More to the point how could she do it in the first place?

..............................

_So I didn't write it in English this time but I'm still not sure about it; it is going to move on a lot more next chapter if it all goes to plan so stick with it please! And I will be giving a full explanation for Piper's behaviour soon I promise._

_Ldf x_


	7. Answers

_Yeah, I just realised how long this has gone without an actual update – there is a one shot though if anybody's interested..._

_So on with the story and FINALLY things will start moving a bit more – I hope!_

_**A/N – just realising that depending on how long this goes on and how old Chris gets he might start cutting, I'll warn you if it does happen but I'm not sure...**_

_**Something Chris does later on is something I used to do a lot as well so that bit I know is accurate – ish Chris' thoughts are obviously different to mine...**_

.................................

Andy scowled as he once again failed to come up with any ideas on how to help Chris. Heck he didn't even know if the kid knew anything was wrong! He was quieter than everyone else but God he had one hell of a good mask up, as far as he could tell no one else had worked out Chris' secret.

"Andy?" A voice questioned from the doorway.

Andy frowned as he didn't recognise the voice, the figure stepped forward into the light.

"It's Sam, Chris' friend."

Andy nodded remembering – the kid who seemed to be making sure Chris was actually alive.

"Hey, how'd you learn my name?"

"Chris, he was kinda utterly terrified when you walked in. He's scared your gonna find out."

"About Piper? I already know."

"Oh." Sam seemed shocked. "So there's no point in me being here then, I'll just go." He started backing towards the door.

"Sam, wait." Andy called. "Talk to me, hell knows Chris won't."

"Ok. What d'you wanna know?"

"Whatever you know." Andy said leaning back in his chair. "All I know is Piper is being a – well a lot of words I shouldn't say in front of you."

Sam laughed. "I know she is. Question – can you see through glamours?"

"No. Why?"

"Why do you think no one ever guesses? There's barely a day goes by he doesn't glamour himself, hiding something. Especially on PE days, he's practically covered in them. I've seen him without, there's days when he looks like a walking skeleton. _My _mom is more worried about him than his own is; don't ask me why Piper doesn't really care though on that Chris is incredibly tight lipped. He really doesn't want the world to know. More to the point he doesn't want anyone to help him – he's utterly terrified of her."

"Does he ever talk to you?"

"Nope, I just kinda hang around with him; it's not hard to pick up on stuff especially when the two of them think nobody's there. I'm good at hiding." Sam shrugged. "It comes in handy sometimes."

"So I see."

"I gotta go; Chris is escaping for the night in the form of my Mom making a direct request that Chris comes over tonight – she never did get to give him his birthday tea; Piper rang and said he was ill. Next day he came to school and could hardly walk. He _wasn't _ill."

........................................

Chris hugged his right arm to his chest trying to stop some of the blinding pain running through it. It wasn't broken, he knew that but it still hurt; and it wasn't like Piper would care. He hadn't bothered to look at it, he knew there'd be a bruise in the shape of Piper's hand; he just glamoured over it. The only problem was – it didn't stop the pain. He slid off the bench and headed towards the main building Sam would be waiting for him.

He walked mentally running through all the pros and cons of going to Sam's; he'd been through them all before it didn't take long so he switched instead to what telling Andy would do. Oddly he came up with a long list of cons – Piper would kill him if she found out, Piper might make it worse, he might get taken away from Wyatt and Leo etc – and the pro list consisted of one; Piper would stop hurting him.

He spied his friend and waved, deliberately only using his left arm, and smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes which were still clouded with misery and pain. Sam just grinned back at him not wanting to tell the boy about what he had just done.

"Hey Chris." He said cheerfully, avoiding asking Chris about his arm which remained by his side barely moving. "Bet you I can beat you on the boredom scale."

"Wanna bet?" Chris said laughing, opening up now he was alone with someone who knew his secret. "History; nothing beats that."

"Maths does, well today's lesson did anyway. Seriously who cares about fractions? It's not like they're any use in real life."

Chris grinned and ran ahead yelling over his shoulder for Sam to catch him up. Sam obliged sprinting after the small brunette smiling.

....................

"Prue! I got an idea, will you come down here?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't but it got your attention didn't it? Anyways Chris' friend trusts me enough, well enough to let me know a little bit of what's going on."

"How did you get his friend to trust you when Chris doesn't?"

"Sam isn't terrified of Piper." Andy said simply. "Plus Sam actually cares about him; unlike some other people."

"So you still have no ideas?" Prue asked exasperated. "How hard is it to get an eight year old to trust you?"

"When that eight year old has managed to keep this a secret for at least 4 years, hard!"

"How much do you think I'd get killed if I went to see Phoebe?" Prue asked jumping up onto the desk.

"A lot, and it wouldn't work. Chris has managed to completely master the art of blocking her empathy."

"I don't need her empathy; I need her to see."

"And you plan on doing that how?" Andy said confused. "You don't have you wiccan powers anymore and it's not like you can use a charge for it."

"Wanna bet?" Prue said grinning. "Seriously when have I ever listened to those guys? Even when I was alive I didn't, why would I start now?"

"Because now they can recycle you." Andy said rolling his eyes. "It's not like I like them either."

"Ok, so powerful charge...umm Melinda will do. She wouldn't be able to rival the power of three but she should be able to take on the power of one."

"Do I want to know what you're planning?"

"Probably not." Prue grinned. "But..."

"Whatever, go ahead. Chris won't die tonight; he's with Sam." Andy shrugged. "I want no knowledge of this."

"Bye." Prue said before orbing off still planning how exactly she would get Melinda close enough to Phoebe to say the spell.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Andy called after her. "For Gods sakes do not let them find out."

.....................................

"So when are you gonna talk to Andy?"

"When are you gonna tell him you're half demon?" Chris shot back avoiding the question.

"I tell him that, you talk to him about your Mom. He already knows anyway."

"Exactly why he needs no more detail." Chris said his hands balling into fists at his sides. "I do not want to give her anything else."

"God Chris! Will you look at yourself? – And I mean without the glamours." He added quickly watching Chris glance down and shrug. "Take them off."

"No." Chris said tensing up. "There's nothing there."

"So that's why there's at least one on your arm and god knows how many others elsewhere."

"Just drop it k? I'm fine. Please don't spoil this."

"Promise to talk to Andy and I will."

"Fine." Chris said dully. "I'll talk to him."

"You've got a week. Now will you come on my Mom has been going on about this all week." Sam said grabbing hold of Chris' shirt and dragging him towards the front door.

...................

"Melinda, I need a favour." Prue said orbing in front of her charge.

"What?"

"I need you to cast a spell on my sister."

"What? Why? Isn't your sister a Charmed One?" Melinda said spluttering.

"Well my nephew is being abused, I don't like it and Phoebe should be an easier target than Paige because she's an empath. Oh and yeah she is. So please?"

"Fine." Melinda said leaning back in her chair. "What have I gotta do?"

"Just cast an eensy teensy little spell to let her see what's going on. You can write it; you know I would just fail spectacularly."

"Oh My God." Melinda said feigning shock. "Did the great super witch, well whitelighter, admit she can't do something? What happened to you?"

"Very funny Mel." Prue said rolling her eyes. "So are you gonna do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no." Prue said smiling before orbing out.

"Spell, spell, spell." Mel muttered trying to come up with something decent. "Why do I allow myself to end up doing these things? Oh yeah because my whitelighter doesn't give me a choice!" She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and started scribbling crossing words out and muttering under her breath.

..............................

Chris orbed home, well not home just into a little alley behind his house, and snuck inside not really wanting to see his Mom. Going to Sam's always made him feel like this; it was the only downside of being away – it hurt more when he came back. He froze after hearing a creak behind him and slowly turned his head around.

"Hi Mom." He whispered. "I'm just off upstairs, I, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Well you did didn't you?" She snarled. "Come with me." She grabbed hold of the young boy's arm and dragged him through to the kitchen. If anyone had been in the house they would have heard a sharp crack and quiet sobs following it; but no one was and no one heard.

.....................

_Tahdah! I think this is like my longest chapter ever and I'm gonna be posting another one shot on Thursday kinda based on this...this Thursday is kinda special for me so almost all of my stories will be updated then. I am not going to give you my life story to explain it but I am going to say that it is a 5 month anniversary of no cutting so...YAY!_

_As ever please, please, please review!!!! Everyone who does gets a cookie!_

_Ldf x_


	8. Melinda

_So as I said, everything is getting updated today which means you get ANOTHER PFFG update!_

.....................

"You come up with anything yet?" Prue asked as she orbed into her charge's apartment.

"Nearly. Now can you focus? Demon." Melinda said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Right, yeah. You know what it is yet?"

"No." Mel sighed. "You wanna go ask them?"

A look of disgust crossed against Prue's face. "Oh come on! You know I hate them! Have done ever since I became a witch! Plus if they were any good I wouldn't have to ask you to help me help my nephew would I?"

Melinda just smiled and pointed a finger towards the ceiling. Prue scowled and orbed off. Mel grinned and went back to the spell; if she was doing this for her whitelighter then she might as well torture the woman with Elder visits whilst Prue daren't argue for fear of losing her helper. Well; when else would she get the chance? Laughing softly she once again rewrote her spell in the vain hope that the 12th rewrite would work any better than the others.

........................

Chris was staring listlessly into space but Andy didn't have the heart to disturb him when he was so obviously elsewhere and, judging by the almost relaxed expression on his face, somewhere where he wasn't under the constant threat of getting abused by his mother.

"His dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved." He breathed making sure no one could hear him.*

He leant back watching the young boy, occasionally glancing to the rest of his class and making sure they were still working. It wouldn't have surprised him if they weren't; and to be honest until he'd at least gotten Chris to actually talk to him he couldn't care less. He glanced at Sam who just shrugged. Great now what? Prue's plan better work or we're gonna end up with a dead eight year old, he thought, speaking of where is she? It'd been a week since she'd told him about her plan and he hadn't heard from her since.

..........................

_Concealed for years, she now shall see_

_The truth of her sister's treachery_

_Harm has fallen on family by family_

_Allowing her to see the truth is what I decree_

Melinda sighed as she once again tried to come up with something better. **(A/N cough cough – as I try and come up with something better) **This was obviously important to Prue, but was she really the best person to be doing it; she didn't really have that much experience outside of vanquishing demons.

..................

"Are you done yet?" Prue asked – again.

"Yes." Mel said exasperated, waving a piece of paper in front of her whitelighter's face. "It's done, not saying it'll work like but it's done."

"It'll do." Prue said snatching the sheet from her charge's hand. "Let's go." She orbed, dragging Melinda along with her.

..........................

"Elise I have to go, family emergency." Phoebe called through.

"Do I have a choice in letting you go?"

"Not really no." Phoebe said.

"Fine, go." Elise said waving her hand at Phoebe.

"Bye. I'll email the column in." Phoebe said running out of the door.

******

"Ok, where are we?" Mel said as her whitelighter dumped the two of them into an alcove just off a hallway.

"Bay Mirror. How else am I supposed to get Phoebe alone?" Prue said shrugging.

"Um, how about a million other ways that do not involve her seeing you!"

"She isn't gonna see me."

"Wanna bet?" Mel said smirking. "She's staring at you."

"Oh, shi – not allowed to swear – shoot. Just say the damn spell!"

"Oh yeah, right spell.

_Concealed for years, she now shall see_

_The truth of her sister's treachery_

_Harm has fallen on family by family_

_Allowing her to see the truth is what I decree_"

Phoebe fainted.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen." Mel said guiltily.

"If it works, I don't really care how." Prue said orbing the three of them off. "I am gonna get in so much trouble for this."

..........

"So is Chris gonna talk to me?" Andy asked, stopping Sam before he could leave the room.

"Ummm." Sam glanced nervously at his feet. "WehaveadealthatIgottatellyouI'mhalfdemonfirstbeforehe'llsayanythingtoyou."

"What?"

"We have a deal that I gotta tell you mrph mmmmp mrp before he'll say anything to you."

"Sam, you might as well come out and say it. What could be so bad about it?"

"I'm...(insert long pause)...half demon."

"What?!"

"Yeah, bye." Sam said sprinting off and slamming the door behind him.

"Maybe I could have taken that a little better."

******PHOEBE******

"_Christopher Halliwell! Get your worthless ass down here now!" Piper screeched. "Now means this second Christopher!"_

_A five year old Chris walked in terrified. "Mom?"_

"_Did I give you (whack) permission (whack) to speak (whack)?"_

_Chris remained silent – was he supposed to speak now?_

"_Answer me!"_

"_No." He murmured not daring to reach a hand up to rub the stinging skin on his right cheek._

"_Good, we're at an understanding."_

Phoebe looked away as Piper continued to beat her five year old son; even if it was so obviously fake she couldn't watch it.

"_Get your ass upstairs and out of my sight. Your father will be home soon. If he says anything you know what to say."_

"_There was a demon, I hit the wall."_

"_Good. Now GET LOST!"_

_Chris nodded and shuffled off only now letting the silent tears fall. Piper smiled satisfied and turned away from her son's slowly retreating back diving back into her cookie making._

..................................

_Sobs filled a 7 year olds bedroom and the young boy was sat on his bed trying to attach a bandage to a cut bleeding profusely on his wrist. He hissed in pain as he put too much pressure on the sore area._

"_Why Mommy? I really tried to be good – honest! I really really did, I'm so sorry Mommy; please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it!"_

Phoebe gasped – what the hell?

"_Brat, can I hear tears up there? Do you need me to come and teach you what happens if you cry?"_

"_No!" Chris cried terrified. "I'm not crying!"_

******Not PHOEBE******

"So, did it work?" Prue asked.

"No idea, I didn't even know whether it would work at all. You do realise you're dead if they find out Phoebe saw you right?"

"Yep. But I hope to God I can save Chris first." Prue said grimly.

..............

"Sam! Sam! I'm sorry, it's just knowing the Halliwell's I didn't think they'd let a half demon kid be friends with one of their own." Andy called jogging after the 8 year old.

"Yeah well in case you hadn't noticed they don't really care about him." Sam yelled back. "So why don't you run and tell your precious Elders that the great Piper Halliwell is letting her children be friends with demons!"

"Sam! I'm not gonna tell them! I'm not even supposed to be here! They wouldn't exactly take it very well if I told them I was disobeying them, plus there's the fact that I knew the Halliwell's before I died. I'm not supposed to talk to them."

The eight year old had stopped so Andy put on a burst of speed and caught up with him.

"Please Sam, just trust me on this. I don't care whether you're a demon or not."

"Half." Sam butted in. "Half demon."

"Right, well I don't care that you're half demon either. I just want to help Chris. You've seen the way he acts haven't you? He's just a shell of what he should have been! Just help me." Andy said almost pleading with the eight year old.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell them."

"I promise."

Sam looked sceptical. "I've been promised stuff a lot, they've all fallen apart."

"Fine, if I do tell them you have my permission to say that I forced you to tell me so that I could do a Piper and kill Chris. Is that ok?"

"Fine. But if you do anything to hurt Chris, or me, then I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Andy said smiling. "So, ever tried orbing?"

"Wha-no!" Sam screamed as Andy scooped him up and orbed off.

...............

"Are you sure she's ok?" Mel asked Prue. "She kinda hasn't moved."

"She's fine. I think." Prue replied seconds before Andy orbed in with a very sick looking Sam in tow.

"Hi. What happened to Phoebe? This is Sam, Chris's mate."

"Hi Sam, oh and spell. Prue's idea, not mine. I was just forced into it." Mel said. "First orb?" She asked Sam sympathetically. The decidedly green boy nodded. "Feel sorry for you mate."

"Back to the spell?" Andy said. "Why is she unconscious? And why are you still here? Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh yeah spell, making Phoebe see what Piper's being doing. Unconsciousness is an unfortunate side effect. I am still here so that Mel doesn't have a panic attack at having a Charmed One unconscious in her flat and no I don't have a death wish just a desire to make sure my nephew lives to see 10!" Prue said her voice raising towards the end.

"So now what?" Sam asked. "Chris is kinda conveniently avoiding me. Has been ever since we struck that deal."

Prue pounced. "What deal?"

Sam looked at Andy helplessly. Andy interjected before Prue could question the poor boy even more. "A deal to get Chris to talk, right end of discussion moving on."

.................................

_* Yes, they are from Concrete Angel – although I did change them a little bit this time..._

_Question: How do you want Phoebe to confront Piper? I have some ideas but suggestions may be used if they're better..._


	9. Confrontation

_Right...update. Here we go...and I have just realised how long I have gone without updating this fic...or False Prophecy for that matter – I will get round to it but I haven't been well and I have options and SAT/GCSE revision so I'm kinda busy...plus I just started rugby in Hull..._

_Oh and if you have a preference as to who finds out next either live it in a review or there's a poll on my profile...which I've just realised I accidentally put Phoebe on so ignore that one...if I get round to it I'll take it off._

_I don't know where I came up with Piper's middle name but I like it...but if you've seen it elsewhere I'll change it – I have a few other ideas but this is my favourite._

............................

"Piper Aria Halliwell! Would you care to explain yourself or would you prefer it if I went and told your husband instead?" Phoebe screamed banshee like as she stormed up the stairs. "Piper! Do I have to repeat myself or would you prefer it if Leo found out about the way you've been treating your youngest? Because at this point I'm good either way, how dare you do that to him? He's a child Piper, he's 8 years old! What on earth has he done to deserve that of all things? Piper Aria Halliwell will you answer me already?"

"There is nothing to explain Phoebe." Piper hissed after poking her head around her bedroom door and getting Phoebe looming up at her. "Nothing is wrong with Chris so just leave me alone!"

"Somehow Piper I don't believe that! I saw you! And I know it wasn't faked and why? Because Prue organised it! She would not have put her neck on the line for something that wasn't real! So you better start explaining missy – cos I seriously feel like calling your husband and letting him know what's been going on because personally, I find it horrendous."

Piper tried shutting the door in Phoebe's face, but Phoebe braved the sacrifice of her heels and jammed her foot in the door effectively stopping her sister from hiding away.

"Don't even think about it Piper. I know what you're doing, heck Prue knows what you're doing and I'm gonna take a guess that Kyle does too, and Andy if he became a whitelighter. I want to know what has been going on, from you, right now – so start talking."

"There is nothing to talk about Phoebe, leave now before I do something I'll regret."

"What?" Phoebe scoffed. "Beat your son up some more? Make him want to die? Belittle him? He's a child Piper! What more can you do that you're gonna regret?"

"I don't regret it."

"Wha-what?"

"I don't regret it because there's nothing to regret, so leave me alone Phoebe. There is nothing in my life I have to justify to you; the only thing I regret is not doing this sooner."

"Doing what sooner?"

"This."

Piper opened the door fists at the ready and flicked them causing the wall mere millimetres from Phoebe's head to crumble as the explosion hit.

"One more question about how I treat my children and that will be you. They are both healthy and safe from demons. Now get out."

"Safe from demons but not from you." Phoebe muttered before turning and heading downstairs – she needed a better plan if she wanted to help Chris.

.......................................

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, why are we round here tonight? I thought we were just going home." Wyatt asked as his Aunt pulled up outside her apartment.

"Your Mom called." Phoebe said quickly, lying through her teeth – she had finally managed to get the knack of it, Chris however just seemed to have a natural ability, especially if his future self was anything to go by. "Asked if I'd watch you for a bit while she worked on the club, you mind?"

"Nah." Wyatt said shaking his head. "Just figured Mom would have told us this morning."

"It was a last minute thing I think. Come on then, the girls are waiting; they were at the dentist, persuaded Coop to bring them back home rather than going to school. I wonder why? Could it be having to go with you two?"

"We're not that bad! Well..."

"Get inside." Phoebe said laughing ruffling her eldest nephew's hair. "I know exactly what you're like and I feel immensely sorry for your class! Having to put up with you...what on Earth did they do to deserve that?"

"No- Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"If you say so...now get inside."

Wyatt obliged running up the stairs on the outside of the building and pressing the button for the elevator before Chris had even made his way out of the car. Mind you he did have a nasty bruise on the bottom of his back, that could have something to do with it.

"Hurry up!" Wyatt called impatiently from inside. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Wy, you ok Chris?"

"Yeah." The brunette answered shying away from his Aunt's concerned gaze. "I just got hit in gym that's all. I'm not too good at dodgeball." He broke into a half smile, Phoebe returned it but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt whined.

......................................

"In this place and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Undo what has been said and done

Remove the memories about my youngest son" **(A/N – kinda rubbish but it was the best I could come up with at 1am)**

Piper smirked as she ripped up the paper with the spell on it and watched as the potion exploded. Now at least Phoebe would forget about the Chris thing...for a while anyway. Her damn premonition power generally seemed to ruin these things. Hearing her husband come in she hurriedly tidied up wiping her hands on a towel nearby. No one could find out about this, it was a good job she'd already come up with the potion just in case this ever did happen.

She scowled as she realised that the only reason Phoebe knew was because of her dead sister...and anyway Prue shouldn't have been allowed to help she knew us in life. Damn Elders, why the hell did they let her get away with it? More to the point, damn Prue, she had no business interfering. She had no clue how much Chris had damaged their lives.

...............................................

"Oh come on! That is like the third time I lost! When did you get so good at this?" Wyatt demanded scowling; Chris had never beaten him at a race before, on any game so why was he suddenly managing it three times in a row?

Chris shrugged. "I dunno, I don't play much. Maybe it was just a fluke." He looked towards his brother hopefully, if his Mom heard that for once he didn't do as expected and let the golden child win...he shuddered not wanting that train of thought to go any further.

"Whatever, but I'm so gonna beat you this time!"

Phoebe looked on happily, the two of them got on well. Piper had to be doing something right.

..................................................

_Right it's 2am and I officially can't write anymore on this chappie...but I really want to give you guys an update...especially everyone who reviews every chapter I put up...even when they're pathetic...but I'm actually pretty pleased with this one...in the next chappie there'll be something that will hopefully explain Piper some more...and most of that explanation will come from my delightful mother..._

_I'm gonna try and get the next one up tonight as well...it's mainly a Piper one so..._

_Ldf x_


	10. Plans

_As I said I'm going to try and get this update up today...and yeah it is hopefully gonna explain Piper more...but no one else will be finding out – I'm gonna leave this for a week and then see who you guys want to find out next – I've had to change my storyline a bit but it should still work..._

_Ldf x_

.........................................

"Hi Mom!" Wyatt yelled as he ran into the Manor. "We're back!"

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun at Phoebe's then?" Piper called back glad that her son had returned home, she wasn't exactly sure why Phoebe decided to look after them for a bit but she didn't really care if it meant he was out of her way for longer. It was bad enough that he was fawned upon by everyone else, she didn't need him around any longer than necessary; there was no way she was going to let that brat overshadow Wyatt, or blind everyone else to her oldest. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah. Chris finally managed to beat me at burnout."

"Really? Good for Chris." How dare he! It was bad enough he tried to show Wyatt up and turn every one away from him, but beat him at the one thing that Wyatt had that Chris hadn't yet tried to take from him; that was just despicable. What on Earth had gone wrong with him? She'd tried to stop him from becoming like the person she knew he'd become, but he was just making it difficult. Why did he have to do this? She was just trying to help him!

"He was actually really good, he could probably beat me anytime he wanted. I dunno why he's never done it before, maybe he practised at Sam's or something."

_No Wyatt no! Don't please don't, please stop talking! I don't want her to have another excuse, please just do this for me, stop talking! Wyatt please, just please stop talking, please. _Chris was screaming inside as he heard his brother talking, telling Piper about that. He knew he shouldn't have done it, knew Piper would have killed him for it if she saw him doing it, at least she was only getting it second hand and Wyatt hadn't mentioned how many times Chris had actually managed to beat him. Then he would have been dead, 3 times! Piper would be furious; maybe he should just go disappear.

"Great, maybe now you can stop complaining that it's too easy to beat him. Now go upstairs, dinner will be ready soon."

"K." Wyatt said bounding off upstairs. "Chris you coming?"

"Just a sec." Chris yelled at his brother's retreating back. "I left my homework at Aunt Phoebe's. I'm gonna ring her first."

"Cool, I'll set it up then."

"K."

................................

"So that didn't work. Now what?" Prue moaned, head in her hands distraught that her plan to help her youngest nephew had failed.

"How should I know?" Andy said, next to her. "You're the one that comes up with all the ideas. You figure it out."

"Hey! I came up with the last one! You do it, anyway it would have worked if Piper hadn't taken it upon herself to pull that stunt with the spell. Maybe if I can reverse it..."

"Prue, in case you didn't notice Phoebe saw you. When they find out you're dead."

"Exactly why I plan on not letting them find out." Prue said simply. "Anyways what would they prefer? My sisters seeing me or a dead Halliwell, killed by his own family? They might be complete and utter idiots and I hate them but even I don't think they'd leave Chris to die."

"Regardless, once they do find out that's it, you're gone. Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I'm more concerned with the fact that I seriously think Piper is gonna end up killing the poor kid. If I have to I'll use memory dust on her or get Mel to do another spell."

Andy sighed. "You really are serious about this aren't you?"

Prue nodded. "Yep, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to get him away from her, even if I have to expose myself to do it. Which I will by the way, if it means Chris gets out of that house. Maybe I should pay Leo a visit..."

"And do what? Leo'll never believe you, he lives with the kid and hasn't noticed. You're better off going back down the Phoebe route, or maybe you could try Paige. She's a social worker right?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, she stopped with the temp jobs after a while, wanted to get back to something more permanent."

"Well then, make an anonymous report or something and let it slip across her desk. Then she'll have to do something about it, even if it's just keep a closer eye on Chris. It's a start right?"

"Yeah. But it won't really help the Phoebe matter."

"Somehow I think that'll work out on its own. She's overcome these sorts of spells and stuff before, what's to say she can't do it again? Now stop worrying for a second and get started on that." Andy said pulling Prue into a quick hug before orbing off to answer the charge that had been calling all the time he'd been talking to Prue.

.................................................

"Hey Aunt Phoebe." Chris said once his Aunt had picked up the phone.

"Chris?" His Aunt replied surprised. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just left my school stuff at yours, would you mind bringing it over? Or I can orb round and pick it up if you want. I don't mind."

"Nah, I'll bring it over. Maybe I can steal some of your Mom's cookies while I'm at it."

Chris laughed. "K. See you in a minute."

"You too Chris." Phoebe replied putting the phone down.

"Mom. Aunt Phoebe's coming over." He yelled before racing upstairs to avoid his Mom, not that she'd do anything until Phoebe had left like but he really didn't want to run the risk, and definitely not until his back had started to heal, he was in agony at the minute.

....................................................

Phoebe gasped as she touched Chris' school bag and was pulled into a premonition.

"_I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to beat him it just happened. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please believe me, please, I really didn't mean to it just happened, I got lucky! Please Mom don't!" Chris gasped through tears. "Please, I'm really really sorry, please Mom."_

_Piper slowly advanced on the sobbing wreck that was her 8 year old son. "Why should I believe you?" She hissed. "You've always lied to me, to everyone, why should I believe your worthless ass? What's so different about this time?"_

_Chris just carried on sobbing curled up on the floor praying that he wouldn't get hurt anymore than the bruise already forming on his upper arm. Piper brutally kicked her son who promptly howled in pain and tried to shy away from his mother._

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please just stop, please, I promise I'll be good, I will I will, please I promise."_

"_Lies." Piper snarled. "Lies, I know you, I know everything about you, absolutely everything. All of your dirty little secrets, everything you try to hide, nothing is hidden from me. I know what you'll become, you're a disgrace to this family. You're a worthless bastard and you don't deserve even an ounce of the love we give you."_

"_I'm sorry please!" Chris yelled._

_Piper just smirked and once again advanced on her son threateningly._

"Oh God, how did I forget? How did I forget?" She gasped as she started to break down in her living room. "How did I forget? Why did I let him go back?"

"Phoebe?"

....................................

_Thinking about it I probably could have combined these two chapters into one but...it was two am when I finished writing the last one so...I really didn't feel like writing any more..._

_Oh and make a quick decision in your review because I can't be bothered to make a new poll...who do you want the person to be who came in at the end? It's between:_

_**Paige**_

_**Coop**_

_**Henry**_

_**Leo**_

_So lemme know...and I am still going with the whole poll thing...but I needed to add Prue and Andy again figured it would work out best...but it's not to say that Paige will find out so eaily..._

_Ldf x_


	11. Desperation

_Break in exams and I'm massively bored so I decided to get something out for this one...bear with me on some of the details of social workers and stuff...(I never had all that much to do with mine to be honest – she just talked to me about where I wanted to live etc...so yea I'm making this up as I go along)_

_Ldf x_

_**Ps. If people don't like seeing Piper being abusive and stuff then don't read this fic, it's rather simple...I got a review the other day saying I had ruined Charmed for that person by turning a kind loving character into an abusive bitch – my response DON'T READ THE DAMN FIC THEN! (although I give them credit for reading all of it before flaming...I've had someone only read the first chapter)**_

..................................

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**ANONYMOUS REPORT: Halliwell, Christopher**_

_Name: Halliwell, Christopher Perry_

_Birth date: 19__th__ May _

_Age: 8_

_Suspected abuse_

_Evidence: quietness, pain when moving, jumpiness around adults...(I could have gone on but with the time I have between exams...)_

_Case Worker: Mathews, Paige_

_Reported by: Anonymous source_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paige read over the file that had been placed on her desk that morning with increasing horror, if it was obvious enough that someone around Chris noticed why didn't she? She saw him nearly every day. But a more worrying question was who was it? Piper or Leo? She couldn't comprehend either of them doing it but it must have been one of them, Phoebe, Coop and Henry wouldn't dare try and cross Piper, or Leo for that matter, so which one of them was it? And more importantly how was she supposed to stop it? Someone was worried enough to report it to social services, who presumably wasn't family (family would have just confronted Piper straight off), so it must be bad, and bad enough that Chris was in serious danger – enough to get him and Wyatt taken away from Piper and Leo.

Paige leant back in her chair sighing and mulling over the rest of the contents of the report. Could Chris glamour? To be honest she'd never asked but then he was half Elder so it was highly likely he'd inherited that – that could explain why no one had noticed much. But then how did his school (as that was who Paige presumed it was given the evidence in the rest of the file) notice if it wasn't obviously there? Paige started kicking herself as she ran over Chris' recent behaviour and picked up on some of the abuse indicators she hadn't noticed the first time round. The only explanation she could come up with for not noticing was Piper's perfect Mom image and how much she doted on, well, Wyatt. It struck Paige as odd that she'd never noticed that particular fact but she figured she'd just taken it for granted that Chris was treated the same way.

......................................

Andy looked around at the class full of screaming kids trying to spot the reason he was here, he was failing miserably, either the boy had decided not to come into school or was hiding out somewhere. Well it was one of those two options or Piper had beat him up bad enough that he'd had to stay home, although from what he'd seen of Piper lately she'd probably have forced her son to school anyway. Andy sighed as another sweep of the room revealed no sign of the eight year old and resolved to go looking for him at break in the hope that he wasn't in too bad a shape. That was rather wishful thinking but it was better than the other options so the whitelighter stuck to it and decided to try quietening his class down.

Once the class was finally calm he noted that Sam wasn't there either, had something major happened? But if so why hadn't Sam come and let him know? Andy nearly growled in frustration and set his class some comprehension work – there was no way his brain was up to anything spectacular with the amount of worrying and questions it was currently taxing itself with. He sat behind his desk watching the group of 7 and 8 year olds work worrying about his, for all intents and purposes, nephew and the half demon friend of his who were at the moment suspiciously absent.

"Right, homework." The class groaned and Andy hid a smile. "It's not that bad! All I want you to do is write a short report on..." he paused and searched for a topic, "your family, it only has to be one side long – it'll take half an hour tops. Due in on Thursday. Now go I'll see you then." He smiled and watched the group leave, then groaned as he realised he had Wyatt next – could the day get any worse?

.........................................

"You know that new English teacher looks really familiar." Wyatt muttered to Amalie. "I swear I've seen him before..."

"Wy, he's been here for weeks and you only now notice?"

"Well yeah." Wyatt admitted, with at least the decency to look a little red faced. "But I've been busy." He switched tone rapidly until he was defensive. "I can't notice everything you know, I have my, other, responsibilities too!"

"You can't keep using that as an excuse Wy, I know it involves a lot but seriously that excuse is starting to get _really _old. Anyway I'll see you later, dentist, eurgh!"

"Have fun!" Wyatt mocked as he watched his friend disappear round the corner, then groaned as he headed to English before brightening when he realised he could act up and _generally _manage to blame it on someone else – being a witch was cool, especially when your Mom was too concerned with stopping your brother from using his own powers to stop you from using yours.

.......................

Chris shivered as he lay curled into a defensive ball on the floor, he'd been locked in the basement for hours and it was wet, very very wet. Somehow fixing the leak hadn't rated that high on Piper's list, and apparently it was low enough that she had neglected to mention it to Leo either. Deciding against moving despite the rather annoying cramp in his muscles the 8 year old resigned himself to waiting until either someone noticed he was gone or Piper took pity on him and let him out. He didn't hold out much hope for the second option, that had never happened in the two years since this had started to become part of Piper's torture.

"Chris?"

The voice of a worried 8 year old pierced the silence that had previously only been broken by the steady dripping of water.

"God Chris, what did she do to you?"

Chris' only response was to groan causing Sam's fearful expression to triple in intensity. Inwardly cursing Piper he shimmered out promising his friend he'd be back soon, praying that he remembered Mel's apartment well enough to get there without scaring some poor unsuspecting old lady nearby.

.............................

"Let who go back? Phoebe, what are you on about?"

"Nothing, I, I just need to go and sort it out, he can come here, it'll be fine."

"Phoebe." Coop said grabbing her and holding her at arms length by her shoulders, looking worriedly at his wife. "What is it? A demon, a witch? Talk to me." He pulled her in close as she started crying and started running his hands through her hair and in comforting circles on her back. "Please Phoebe, tell me what's wrong."

An indecipherable murmur was heard and Coop sighed in exasperation wishing his wife would just tell him, it was all well and good sensing her emotions and vice versa but that was no good if he didn't know _why _she was feeling like that. A slightly louder voice cut in.

"Phoebe?" Neither Phoebe nor Paige had any of Wyatt and Chris' friends call them by their surname; that was Piper's thing. Phoebe pulled her head out of Coop's chest.

"Sam?"

"Can I take it from the crying that whatever your idiotic sister did worked? Because I really need your help."

"Woah, back up, what does he know that I don't?" Coop demanded.

The other two both ignored Coop's question and carried on.

"How do you-? You know what never mind, what did she do?"

"I need someone who can orb, and Mel is kinda not there – nor might I add is your sister."

"Paige?"

"Nah, she hasn't got a clue, your other sister."

"What's Piper got to do with this?" Coop butted in.

"A lot." Was the grim response from the two currently staring at each other.

"Isn't she supposed to have no contact with us?"

"She was getting desperate, really desperate. She's risking a lot for him."

"You've called her?"

"Well duh, I'm not a complete idiot you know."

"Never said you were."

"Not that this isn't amusing but can we please get back to the more pressing matter at hand? As in the small boy currently in agony?"

"Yes, yes of course. Sit down Coop, this might take a while."

"What?" Coop asked suspiciously. "Things that take a while generally aren't too good."

"Well suck it up because this one definitely isn't."

............................

**This chapter dedicated to disneyqueen...**

(I know I said I wasn't going to be updating but I did manage to get this written as I only have two more exams left and I'm currently on half term...:))


	12. Camera

_Hoping to finish this fic soon...may possibly write a sequel once I've finished all my other fics (Past Secrets is dying slowly so I'm putting it out of its misery in a couple of chapters...) but yea hoping to finish it soon ___

.......................................................

Andy grinned as he watched Wyatt messing about with his powers and trying to blame it on someone else in the group. Well he might not be able to do anything to Wyatt as a _whitelighter, _but as his_ teacher, _well no one ever said anything about that.

"Mr Halliwell, might I suggest that you come see me after this lesson for your detention? I'll be writing a letter home to your mother as well. Any questions?"

Wyatt blanched and shook his head.

"Good. So I'll be seeing you at the end of the lesson."

"Jesus, how the hell did he know it was me?" Wyatt whispered.

Amalie giggled softly next to him, "Slightly obvious Wy, everyone else in the room always behaves in here, and if they don't, well, they don't tend to cause everything to go flying off the walls. For all you power you are _really _thick sometimes."

"Shut up," Wyatt scowled, "there's no way he knew it was me, he just wants someone to blame it on."

"Course he does Wy, you just carry on believing that while the rest of us live in the real world." Amalie laughed, annoying Wyatt to no end.

"Amalie, much as I know it must be unpleasant sitting next to Mr Halliwell I would appreciate it if you could pay attention. Now then, homework please. And bear in mind I know what you are capable of so I will know if you haven't tried." Andy hid a grin as several of the students groaned, many of them blaming Wyatt for his apparent bad mood.

.................................

"Let me get this straight, this has been going on for at least 5 years, and it has taken your idiotic older sister to get you to notice?"

"Hey! I knew! Chris just wouldn't let me say anything, I tried one time, I found myself in no small amount of pain. Wasn't all too eager to try again. Phoebe's the blind one!" Sam stared pointedly at the woman until she caved.

"Fine, I admit it, I was an idiot. Now Coop, go heart Chris out of the damn basement and bring him here. I'm presuming Paige doesn't know yet so go." Phoebe gave Coop a look which caused the cupid to pale dramatically.

"Paige doesn't know what? If you are referring to a certain 8 year old boy then I can assure you she very much does," Paige's dry voice cut through the room causing the 3 other people in the room to jump given that her entrance had gone unnoticed, "thought as much. Where is he?"

"Basement." Sam said bluntly, "I wouldn't try moving him till you can get someone to heal him, this is the worse he's ever been. Piper normally makes it so he can go to school. Dunno why this time was any different but..."

"Explanations later, first we go get Chris. Paige, go."

Paige obeyed not overly wanting to get Phoebe angry, especially not after last time, although Chris was important too, but not getting Phoebe angry was always good. The three left in the room fidgeted quietly desperately waiting the return of the witch/whitelighter. Sam slunk quietly out of the room before softly calling for a certain pair of whitelighters, they'd be needed.

..........................

"Holy shit."

The 8 year old didn't react to the blunt statement and Paige froze as she took in the amount of blood and mess surrounding the boy, this being before she saw all his injuries.

"Come on sweetheart, you're safe now."

Hearing the door unlocking Paige quickly orbed out with the small brunette in her arms.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! I told you no orbing!"

...............................

"Paige has gone to get Chris, he needs healing, could have done so earlier but you two were ignoring me. Right then she'll be back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

A thump and gasps alerted the two whitelighters to the fact that Sam was right.

"Well go! Phoebe already knows you're involved with all of this, go heal!"

Andy and Prue raced through to the living room and knelt in front of the brunette eight year old, Phoebe stared gobsmacked while Paige and Coop struggled to work out why Phoebe was looking the way she did.

"Prue?" Phoebe's voice was almost inaudible as she tried to comprehend that the woman in front of her was actually her dead, well whitelighter, sister and not a trick of the light.

"Present, hi Pheebs." The whitelighter didn't look up still intent on healing all the wounds the small boy had littering his body, "How've you been?"

"Dated a demon, you?"

"Dead,"

"Figures, he gonna be ok?"

"Should be," Andy replied, "Nice to see you too Phoebe!"

"Sorry!" Phoebe blushed, "Kinda got sidetracked, dead sister reappearing you know..."

"Yeah, sure, and your nephew obviously had nothing to do with that, so Sam, wanna tell me why I got no homework off of you yesterday?"

"Oh come on! I thought we were all worrying about Chris, and for your information I was trying to stop Chris from dying – who do you think gave him water? And not the crap all over the floor either, yeah one of you might wanna get Piper to fix that damn leak, besides the point you'll be disappearing in a bit anyway so does it really matter?"

Andy shrugged, "Not really, just figured I'd ask given that Phoebe over there doesn't appear to be talking to me, you any idea what we plan on doing about Piper?"

"The marvels of the video camera," Sam pulled a slim camcorder out of his back pocket and threw it across to Andy, "not gonna be as good as a doctor's report or anything but we can probably deal with that one, was gonna show it to Leo, that fails I believe my plan was to give Piper every injury she had ever given Chris...actually I might do that anyway..."

"Hello? Two completely clueless people in the room, care to fill us in?" Paige cut across the reunion, "Right now we've got your attention, I'm fairly certain we've established names, care to share why you're here? And who the hell you are?"

"Prue, sister and super witch, Andy, Prue's boyfriend. Paige, half sister, Coop, my husband. Introductions done – how's Chris?" Phoebe said quickly and leaving no room for questions, "Cos if he's healed I wanna put him to bed and let him sleep."

"He's fine, he has a room here? Why?"

"Not a room exactly, more a bed he claims every time him and Wyatt stay over here, so I can take him?"

"Yeah, go..." Prue waved a hand before wincing and clutching her head, "Oh I'm in trouble now...back soon – I hope." Prue orbed out ready to face a bunch of _very _angry Elders, Andy followed quickly for support, and he still had Sam's camera.

........................................

"Miss Halliwell, care to explain yourself?"

As Prue started to answer the Elder Andy walked in behind her clutching Sam's camera, cutting Prue off before she even had a chance to speak he started talking:

"Video evidence is always more convincing I think you'll find, so watch."

Focusing on the camera so it projected its images onto the wall behind them the Elder's watched in silence as the camera played back everything it had seen.

*************CAMERA/FLASHBACK**************

"_I didn't mean to win! Please mom, please believe me! I didn't, please! Please Mom!"_

"_Shut up you bloody brat, I didn't ask you to speak and you know what that means..." Piper glared as she started moving towards her youngest son._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't! I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry isn't good enough! You know the rules! You. Know. Your. Place. Why. Are. You. Ignoring. It?" Each word was emphasised with some sort of hit, kick, slap or punch, "Why. Did. You. Disobey. Me?"_

"_I'm sorry, please Mom, I won't do it again! Please!"_

"_Too late." Piper grinned before unlocking the basement door, "You know the rules Christopher." She picked up the 8 year old and threw him down the stairs, "Until you learn your lesson!" The door slammed shut and Chris found himself in darkness. Outside the door Piper listened to his crying and yelled at him to shut up, the 8 year old did so causing the Halliwell Matriarch to gain an extremely satisfied look._

_................................................_

"_Jesus Chris, what did she do to you?"_

_Chris visibly jumped and started reapplying the 8 glamours he currently had on his body._

"_There's no point doing that now you know, I've already seen them."_

_Chris started turning round and the camera suddenly went black, it flickered back to life with a whispered "sorry" from Sam, "can't let him see it, he'd kill me"._

_.............................................._

_A still picture appeared on the screen showing Chris in the basement from that morning. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his body and his right leg was very clearly broken with the bone protruding through the skin._

"_You gonna believe him now?"_

_The camera zoomed in on Chris as Sam continued talking:_

"_Your great Charmed One did this to him, when are you all powerful jerks gonna do something about it?"_

*****************END OF CAMERA/FLASHBACK******************

The painful image of Chris twisted and broken remained projected on the wall.

"Think that gives you your proof, and the reason we were there. Now amazingly enough we have to go before Sam has a heart attack when he realises I've stolen his camera. See you later!"

Andy smirked and orbed him and Prue back into Phoebe's apartment and chucking Sam's camera back to him.

"Now what?"

"Now, now we go talk to Leo."

........................................................

_Longest chapter or this fic ever! Anyways maximum of two more chapters depending really on what I actually put in the next chapter...but this fic is nearing the end! I'm gonna miss it!_

_Ldf x_


	13. Freedom

_Last chapter before sequel! I don't care how long it runs this is it! Although if it gets to like 3000 words I might split it up...and yes there is a sequel but not for a bit cos I've just started an Alex Rider/CHERUB fic..._

.......................................................

Leo came in from work shattered and with a plan to just sit on the sofa and watch TV all night. Such nights rarely happened but tonight could possibly be one of them, Piper had taken Wyatt out somewhere and Chris was at Sam's, well as far as Leo had been told he was at Sam's.

Hanging up his jacket the blonde haired man made his way to the conservatory, wanting nothing more than to collapse into a chair and relax for a couple of hours, unfortunately that plan was blown out of the window when he saw the 7 people in the room waiting for him, 2 of whom were supposed to be dead. Stopping in his tracks Leo attempted to persuade himself that all this was a dream and that the still very pale looking boy in his sister in law's arms was not his youngest son, that the stony faced looks were not directed at him and that the footage the camera currently hooked up to the TV was showing was all fake and thought up by his warped imagination and that any minute now he was going to wake up and none of this would be happening.

Appearing to read his mind Sam came over and pinched him.

"Not a dream Leo."

The 8 year old moved back to stand with his best friend; more concerned about him then the husband of the woman who had caused all of this. The man sighed and looked at the group.

"Explain?"

"Just watch the damn video Leo, or try paying attention for once in your life-" Phoebe's words were harsh and Leo almost backed off in fear, then remembered that it was only Phoebe.

"And fix the leak in the basement!" Sam threw in, "That place is nasty!"

"Sam shut up – Leo watch the damn video before your wife gets home. I'm not in the mood for any bull shit so just watch the damn thing!"

Andy quickly rewound the tape to the beginning and Leo watched in silence, gut wrenching guilt growing deeper after every clip as his mind protested that it must be fake, they must have faked it somehow, must have acted it out, must have...he ran out of excuses and ended up just watching, silent tears running down his face as he watched his little boy in pain his brain refusing to match the Piper on screen to the Piper he'd seen earlier that day.

The screen flickered to black and Leo looked over at his son, eyes red and teary and tear stains down his face, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he just...couldn't, the fact that Prue and Andy had broken like every rule in the book kinda proved it, then there was the tape and the death glares he was getting off certain people who shall remain nameless, not to mention the state of Chris even after he'd been, obviously, healed by the two whitelighters.

"Chris?" Leo choked out, "Oh God, Chris,"

The brunette stirred in his Aunt's arms after hearing his daddy calling his name, he didn't wake up but the slight action started to dispel the worry the group had for the small boy. Andy awkwardly moved over to Leo unsure if it was the right thing to do and pulled the man into his arms, rather stiffly it had to be said, and just held him while he cried uncontrollable sobs racking his body.

"What the hell are you lot doing?"

"Uh oh, think we could escape now?" Sam muttered immediately moving to hide behind Phoebe, not verbally admitting the fact he was scared, more showing it. "I'd rather not see Chris in that basement again, plus I get the feeling this place is going to be hell on earth once she finds out Leo knows."

"Shush!" Phoebe sniped.

Leo had detached himself from Andy and was currently staring at the woman who had just walked in.

"How could you Piper? Please, tell me what possible reason you have for doing this. How you can possibly excuse what you have done to our son? What did he do to deserve it?" Leo looked at his wife, voice thick with emotion, eyes still brimming with tears and grief and anger clearly displayed all over his face. "He's eight years old Piper! What did he do to make you hate him so much? Tell me!"

Leo's voice had risen to an anguished scream, a scream that only Paige had ever heard before and her only once, after Chris had died. Phoebe attempted to move over and comfort him then realised she still had Chris in her arms. Handing the eight year old over to Prue she walked over to her brother in law and put her arm round his back in an attempt to calm the crying man down.

"He destroyed this family Leo! He came from the future and destroyed this family! He came and he split us up! He left Wyatt without a father for months! And he didn't care! He didn't care! Not once did he apologise for all the pain he caused! Not once! And you expect me to forget that? You expect me to forget all that and treat him like I do the rest of the world? Act as if nothing happened?"

"Yes. The man who came back from the future is not the 8 year old boy we know! The man who came to the past is dead! He died for his family, died in my arms saving his future, saving his family so that we could have the life we do! So yes I expect you to treat him like you do the rest of this family, yes I expect you to act as if he did nothing, because he hasn't done anything! He is not Chris Perry, Piper, Chris Perry is dead. Christopher Halliwell on the other hand is alive and you are treating him like he is the spawn of Satan. No more Piper, I'm leaving, and Chris and Wyatt are coming too. You try and stop me and I will tell the police and you _will _be punished. I'm giving you a chance Piper, a chance you don't deserve. Now pack your things and get out. You're not welcome here anymore."

The room had frozen at Leo's words, Sam being the first to recover started clapping. As the implications of what Leo had just said sunk in everyone in the room moved behind Leo in a silent declaration of loyalty towards the man. Piper stared at them aghast then walked over to her husband.

"I hope you're happy now Leo, have a good life." She hissed so close to him that only he could hear her. Never one for going down without a fight Piper punched Leo then walked out. 2 minutes later Wyatt walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you and Chris are living with Leo from now on. Piper has left, the power of three be damned, the world survived without it before and will do so again. You up for it kid?"

"Sure, should be fun."

"Atta boy." Coop said ruffling the blonde's hair, "Now everyone to my apartment we're having dinner there, as a family."

At Coop's barely disguised order the occupants of the room grouped together and transported themselves out of the manor in some form or another. Leo now holding his youngest son in his arms and refusing to let go. Prue lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and orbed them out. There was a long way to go but somehow she knew that they were going to heal. There was no question about it.

Reforming the group settled down to a hastily ordered takeout and started on a movie marathon, interrupted only by Henry coming over and Chris waking up, and for the first time in months the 8 year old looked happy. Phoebe took both of these occasions as excuses for lots of hugging, which Chris amazingly enough didn't shy away from, a fact for which a lot of people in the room were extremely thankful for. But there was still a long way to go and no one was daft enough to think it would be all plain sailing.

As the clock started heading towards midnight the three kids fell asleep and were gently carried into Phoebe's daughters' bedroom to sleep. Soon after the adults started discussing Chris, something that was soon to become a regular occurrence in the near future as the family attempted to heal from the betrayal of one of their own.

Piper Halliwell truly had fallen from grace.

...........................................

_Any of that even slightly believable??? As I said there's gonna be a sequel which will focus on Charmed life without Piper and Chris/Leo healing...but you can still kill me if you hate where I ended this I just wanted to have the next part of Chris' life in a new fic cos it's going to be completely different in the tone and everything else so I figured it would be better to give it its own story...tell me if you disagree but that's what I think (:_

_Ldf x_


End file.
